


i cant wait to eat u l8ter ;)

by Evagay



Category: LazyTown, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, RobYuuri is Love, RobYuuri is life, i have no excuse for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagay/pseuds/Evagay
Summary: Robbie Rotten decides to go make ice skaters lazy.





	

“Hot diggity dammit sportacus stop making everybody not lazy.” Robbie was mad. “I’m sorry Robbie, but it’s my job as the fairy of sports to make everybody do sports.” Sportacus answers, not giving a shit.

“Well fuck you Sportacus ima go make some people lazy.” Robbie then went and flew to Jaran via Aeroflot. He decides to go make ice skaters lazy because Yuri on Ice is a smash hit anime about figure skating he saw on Crunchyroll because everyone was so  **_triggered_ ** about it winning every Crunchyroll award. Robbie saw Katuki yuri skating and thought shit im gay now but no homo bro.

It is almost Yuuri’s turn to perform his freeskat. “I’m going to be the best creamy cake ever, so please watch me.” Yuuri says quietly, leaning over the embrace Robbie. “Okay. I love creamy cakes.” Robbie responds, his voice full of love.

“Next up is Katuki yuri from Jaran. His free skate song is called  _ ‘According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.’” _ the commentator announces.

“I’m a creamy cake fatale that enthralls men.” Yuuri thinks . his routine had the perfect jumps and dabs and his sultrily smirked at Robbie. Robbie realised he was gay with the skater as Yuuri finishes. “Love wins!” the commentator cheers, touched by the couple’s true and pure love for each other. “That was the best creamy cake I’ve ever seen.” Robbie pulls yuuri into a hug. “I can’t wait to eat u later” He whispers seductivly into the jaranese skater. Yuuri blushes. “R-Robbie-sama!”

Katuki Yuuri had won the Grand Dicks Final. His exhibition skate is ‘We Are Number One’, a tribute to his now-fiance Robbie Rotten. Yuuri dances gracefully like a platypus, dabbing as he spins around like a beautiful dab. Robbie is mesmerised by the beauty of creamy cakes, gliding into the rink in the middle of the song. He wraps an arm around Yuuri’s slender waist and they dance to the music, completely lost in each other’s gazes. Chris is impressed and cums and says, “here cum dat boi o shit waddup”, and they pair skate to each other, Yuuri gently caressing robbie’s face. 

Yuuri and Robbie finish teh routine, staring lovingly into each others eyes, but they are interrupted by someone. “No, don’t leave me yuuri! Wake me up! Call my name and save me from the dark” Victor Niliforov cries. “There you are Robbie, I won’t let you make these figure skaters lazy.” Sportacus randomly appears out of nowhere. “How dare you  **_expose_ ** me.” Robbie says angrily, but Yuuri places a hand on his shoulder gently. “Darling. It’s okay. I still love you.” They smile warmly at each other and kiss passionately in front of Victor and Sportacus.

“How could you do that?!” Victor and Sportacus shout in unison. “Yuuri I’ll do anything please come back to me!” “only if you both eat my creamy cake.” Eros yuri licks his lips.

Then They all sexually frick frackled together. The End.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this.


End file.
